


Livewire

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cyrus has always known he was different but with people coming and going in Cyrus' life, he blames himself for not speaking out and acting out to stop these people from leaving. The pressure keeps pushing him down in every way possible.Livewire: An energetic person and unpredictable person.Enter Jonah Beck into this teenager's life story.Based on an incredible song by Oh Wonder, go and check it out! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TI8D8ZC2BcY)





	1. Down Deep Down

Cyrus was sitting in his English Literature class. It wasn't exactly his favorite class in the world but he was glad he was thought so highly of when it came to English. His teacher was Mr. Marshall, a short but educated man that always wore a bow tie and always carried around the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.  Cyrus' eyes diverted to the seat beside him where his friend Bridget Murphy usually sat. '7th day away' Cyrus thought as he scrunched his face and returned his focus back towards the teacher. "I'm taking attendance so if you know a reason for why someone is away, please state it when their name is called" A booming voice shook the classroom. He ran through the first 6 names. "Cyrus Goodman?" Cyrus was startled and opened his eyes. "Here!" He shouted but instantly regretted it when his classmates turned towards him. Marshall read out another 7 names. "Bridget Murphy?" Cyrus looked around the classroom just in case she was sitting in another seat now but the life in his face dropped when a student behind him spoke. "She's moved to Indiana." He couldn't accept it. One of his closest class friends was gone, left without a goodbye and left it alone. Yes, he's a close friend to both Andi and Buffy but he didn't share any classes with them. Before he knew it the bell rang signalling the end of the day. 

Andi was sitting outside of the steps when Cyrus walked out. He looked distraught, betrayed and emotions that could've been mixed. "I was going to practice this afternoon, do you want to come?" Andi asked with a grin on her face. Cyrus just nodded, to be honest some part of him hoped that Andi wouldn't notice him being upset but the other part really wanted someone to talk to. As they where on the home straight towards the park Andi stopped. "You've been quiet for the entire walk. What's up?" Andi had got him and Cyrus looked through the excuses in his mind. "Oh, uh. Nothing's up, you know!" Cyrus quickly blurted out. Andi turned her head and gave a small smile. "The last thing Mr. Goodman is for you to lie to me." Cyrus sighed and looked Andi directly in the eye. He took a deep breath in, the wind that was blowing the trees helping him out. The park was empty, it let some stress off of his shoulders. "Bridget left." He let out his breath and diverted his eyes from Andi, ashamed. Andi didn't say anything. She walked forward to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He finally had let a smile appear. "I know you two were close but you'll meet other people. You are a social butterfly remember?" Andi softly reminded Cyrus which caused him to laugh and for once he couldn't have been happier for the thought of knowing Andi. 

_Text from Andi Mack (5:25pm)_

So, I made a new friend and asked him to join the group! He's apparently joining our school, maybe even your class. Here's his number:

**** ***** *****

 

_Text sent to Andi Mack (5:30pm)_

If I messaged him would he know it's me? Did you talk about me!? Andi Mack, I swear!

 

_Text from Andi Mack (5:31pm)_

I may have told him a little about you. Trust me on this one! He's a good kid.

 

_Text sent to Andi Mack (5:34pm)_

Okay. I trust you.

Cyrus took a deep breath as he had the number saved in his contacts under 'UNKNOWN'. He didn't know anything about the boy Andi had met earlier but he had a gut feeling to do it. To finally go outside the box and explore something different. He tapped the 'message' button and started to type. 

_Message draft to UNKNOWN_

Hi! Andi told me to message you.

Cyrus deleted the message and retyped. 

_Message draft to UNKNOWN_

Hi. I'm Cyrus. Apparently you met my friend Andi Mack today. She told me to text you. 

He looked the message up and down. It made sense in his head so he pressed send. 

_Text send to UNKNOWN (5:57pm)_

Hi. I'm Cyrus. Apparently you met my friend Andi Mack today. She told me to text you. 

He waited. He felt scared and weird but he hoped that this what going outside the box meant. He pulled up the messages with Andi and wrote back a response. 

_Text sent to Andi Mack (6:00pm)_

I've sent a message. Let's see how this goes.

 

_Text from  Andi Mack (6:02pm)_

Stop worrying! It'll be fine _._

The time kept passing as Cyrus fell asleep. He'd lied there with his clothes on from the day and his bed made. It was a shame he couldn't have stayed up later since...

 

_Text from UNKNOWN (10:34pm)_

Hey Cyrus, I'm Jonah Beck! I've heard so many amazing things about you from Andi and Buffy and can't wait to meet you in person. 


	2. A Shadow on Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an awaiting text from the friend Andi and Buffy had met, Cyrus doesn't know whether to meet him or will it be too late and that he is forgotten about? 
> 
> ~ The song of the chapter is an amazing summer hit by Jonas Blue (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjNxsOGrILA)

Cyrus felt uncomfortable. He had woken up to realize he was still in his clothes from the previous day. 'Dammit' He thought as he raised an arm to lay across his droopy eyes. Cyrus needed to check his phone to see whether there were plans for today with the girls. He scavenged his phone from under him and turned it on. The bright screen blinding him in the eye made it hard for him to focus. His eyes adjusted before he dropped the phone on his face, mouth open and a beating heart.

Text from UNKNOWN (Friday,10:34pm)

Hey Cyrus, I'm Jonah Beck! I've heard so many amazing things about you from Andi and Buffy and can't wait to meet you in person.

"What?" Cyrus muttered to himself rereading the message over again. He had the biggest grin on his face even so he got up and started jumping up and down on his bed. "Yes, yes, yes!" He yelled, fist pumping in the air in absolute joy. 

**UNKNOWN Contact has been changed to 'Jonah Beck'**

_Text to Jonah Beck (7:03am)_

Nice to meet you Jonah! I would love to meet you in person, are you doing anything today?

Cyrus had no hesitation to not send the text. If he was to be friends with Jonah, he had to be accept him which honestly is what he wanted out of anything in the world.

  _Text sent to Jonah Beck (7:05am)_

Nice to meet you Jonah! I would love to meet you in person, are you doing anything today?

 

Andi Mack had done it again! Cyrus was the only male in his friendship group and it made him lonely when the girls would do girly things together but he didn't hesitate to not join them. They were still his friends and he was grateful that he'd met them. The name 'Jonah Beck' didn't ring any bells to Cyrus so he made up his own version, a judgement. He didn't picture his appearance he pictured his personality. A person that was probably always smiling, could maybe be a class clown? He could only wait until he formally met him. The day passed on. 

 

***

 

  _Message from Andi Mack (5:30pm)_

So, we kinda forgot to invite you to a movie.

Cyrus' heart dropped and he reread the message. Feelings of doubt ran through his head.  He took a breath and started to compose the reply. 

_Text sent to Andi Mack (5:40pm)_

How did you 'kinda forget'? 

 

_Message from Andi Mack (5:43pm)_

I told Buffy to call you but see got caught up at home and forgot. I'm so sorry Cyrus. 

 

_Message to Andi Mack (5:43pm)_

Is it just you and Buffy?

 

_Message from Andi Mack (5:45pm)_

Me, Jonah and I...

'Great' thought Cyrus. He turned his phone off and got up from his bed. He saw his step-mom cooking some type of casserole and an empty chair in front of her. She was dancing along to the music that played on the portable radio that his dad got her for Christmas the previous year. Cyrus cautiously walked  and took a seat down on the chair in front of her. He rested his head against his arms that crossed over on the table top. "Cyrus, honey. Is everything alright?" She spoke with the music being turned down in the background. Cyrus shrugged. "Well, I know how to make you feel better with my tuna casserole!" Cyrus rolled his eyes and quietly spoke. "I think I'll pass" He pushed himself up off of the table, grabbed his coat and made his way out of the door. He pulled out his phone and composed a new message. 

_Message to Andi Mack (6:02pm)_

I'll meet you guys at The Spoon, I'll wait. 

 

***

 

Cyrus sat at the booth with every doorbell ring, he turned around to see if it was his friends but when he saw it wasn't them, he slumped back down into the chair. He got so used to doing that it tired him out and that's how Cyrus Goodman's friends found him, asleep. His head was resting on his arms and he was facing the window. Andi tried waving her hand in front of his face but it didn't wake him up. She rubbed her hand on his shoulder causing him to stir awake. "Hey, we're here!" She sounded very bubbly. Cyrus' eyes adjusted to see Buffy, Andi and- who in the world is that? A hint of red was becoming more apparent on his cheeks as he quickly shook it off. "This is Jonah Beck!" Buffy pointed out. "You must be Cyrus!" He had the brightest smile in the world, just even seeing his smile made you want to smile back. "Y-yeah!" He stuttered as he signaled for them to sit, they all sat and started to talk.

 

"Did you hear back from Bridget Murphy?" Andi asked Cyrus, he shook his head. Jonah's face lit up and he started smiling at the fact of this girl's name. "Bridget Murphy! You know Bridget Murphy?" Jonah quickly spoke, his face full of excitement. "I used to know her until she left for Indiana." Cyrus locked eyes with Jonah's wide ones. This wasn't adding up right in Cyrus' head. "How do you know Bridget Murphy?" Jonah was just edging to speak, basically on the verge of letting it all go. "She's my cousin! She just moved back when I left!" Cyrus was looking at again another copy of Bridget Murphy. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Livewire! Chapter 3 is coming soon! Any suggestions don't hesitate to comment, I'd love to make this enjoyable for everyone! Each chapter will be based on a song so if you have any of those suggestions too, that'd be amazing!


End file.
